Because I Care
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Chief of G.U.N has assigned both Rouge and Shadow to find a new agent, train them and prepare them for whatever upcoming battle may be approaching. After a dispute ending in blackmail, a decision is made; Amy. Most of the gang were happy for the fuchsia hedgehog, all except one. Sonic hit the fan when he found out, and Amy was determined to find out why. (EDITED)
1. We Chose You

**Hello again!**

 **Here we are again for another story request, ladies and gentleman. This one is from Fantasy Amy Rose Co., who has been very patient with me and waiting for me to finally get to this story! So, here is the first chapter and I hope she loves it! I hope everyone else thoroughly enjoys it as well, I feel like it will be a good one! Be sure to read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

'Seriously, Rouge, you're lucky I haven't killed you.' Shadow huffed, grumpy at the early morning awakening.

'Oh, suck it up, Buttercup,' Rouge rolled her eyes, 'I'd like to see you give that attitude to Chief when we get in there.'

Shadow was ready to retort, until the ivory bat held her head high and walked into the briefing room before him. The dark creature let out a frustrated growl, huffing something under his breath before following her in. He was surprised to find no one but the chief and now the ivory bat in the room, the large man seated up straight in a huge office chair.

The two head partners at the G.U.N agency quickly took a seat side by side across from the large hawk that stared them down as he bid them a good morning. Rouge gave a smile while Shadow gave a nod of respect, pulling out a seat for his partner in crime before taking one for himself. The room was so quiet with just the three of them there, the business table so empty and hollow.

'I thank you both for coming in to see me on short notice so early.' Chief of G.U.N, Preston Grey, nodded as they sat down.

'Anything for you, Chief.' Rouge smiled over at him.

'Absolutely, Sir.' Shadow added, almost sarcastically.

The Ultimate Lifeform felt a pair of eyes stare into the side of his head, ones that threatened to begin laughing at his less than ballsy attempt to tell their boss off for the early morning briefing. He shot her daggers before she straightened up and looked back towards the end of the table, causing the dark hedgehog to mirror her.

'I suppose you're wondering why I needed to see you so urgently.' Preston suggested.

'Well, we're certainly curious.' Rouge stated, a very business-like tone coming through.

'We assumed it was something important, Sir?' Shadow questioned, eager to find out today's business.

'Over the past few weeks, we've been receiving anonymous tips that… well, something is being formulated somewhere secret that we believe is a threat to society.'

'And?' Shadow cocked a brow, desperate for more.

'And as of yet, that's all we know. Not what is coming or who has been contacting us, but we know we need to be prepared for whatever is coming.' Preston began, intriguing the agents. 'So, as head of the agency, I have decided that a new agent needs to be taken on board.'

'You want us to train someone?' Shadow questioned, getting to the point.

'Yes, but you need to do something else first.'

'Which is?' Rouge cocked a brow.

'Find an agent.'

Shadow and Rouge stared at him blankly for a few seconds before snapping back to their senses. Obviously, they were two of the best agents in the entire agency, and they knew the Chief trusted them but… this was a whole new level. He wanted them to find a new agent and train them in not even a fraction of the time that everyone else went through?

They were full of questions, few of which were actually acceptable to ask. For once, Rouge sat back and let her dark partner ask all the questions while she mulled over everything that needed to be done in such a short period of time. The Chief chuckled at their reactions, expecting nothing less, but knew the two were up to the challenge. They were, after all, the best.

'Sir, I still don't understand something,' Rouge began, finally speaking up, 'why do you want us to find someone? Why not sift through all those new recruits that insist on being promoted so fast?'

'I understand the two of you are friends and allies with some very skilled Mobians, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, are you not?' Preston pressed.

'Sure, let's call it 'skill'.' Shadow huffed under his breath.

'Yes, Sir.' Rouge stepped in to shut Shadow up.

'You know people, which can be a huge advantage in our line of work.' Preston smiled, 'find someone, train them and report back to me. You have three weeks. Dismissed.'

.

In Rouge's opinion, there was way too much work thinking happening all before 9am. Now her early morning awakening was catching up with her, while Shadow on the other hand was starting to snooze on her living room couch. She made up a batch of coffee and brought it in with two large mugs for her and Shadow, knowing they had a lot to do just today.

'Shadow, get up,' Rouge yawned as she set the coffee pot and mugs down on the table, 'coffee, now.'

'Get lost, Rouge. I'm sleeping.' Shadow growled as he rolled over.

Rouge cocked a sassy brow at him before making her way into the kitchen, getting a rather large jug of water and heading back into the living room. She stood strong in front of the couch and looked down on him, giving him one last chance to wake up as she questioned whether or not she wanted to soak her couch. Eh, it'd be worth it…

'What the hell?!' Shadow screeched as he felt the cold splash of water get him to his feet.

'You asked for it.' The ivory bat shrugged before pouring coffee.

'I swear to Chaos, one day I'll-'

'You love me so shut up.'

'That is far from the right word.' Shadow mumbled as he took a mug from her.

'I'm serious, Shadow, we need to choose an agent and we need to choose one now.'

'Rouge, please,' Shadow smirked a little as he sat up and took a dramatic sip of his coffee, 'I am helping train them. We can spend two weeks picking an agent if we want, and I'll still have them ready.'

The snowy bat buried her head in her hand and began massaging her temple, the other hand gripped tightly around the mug's handle. Her and Shadow worked so well together most of the time, but every now and then, she was more than certain she was going to kill him. She took in a deep breath before taking a long, strong sip of her coffee, ready to begin a real discussion.

'Judging from Chief bringing up the rest of the gang, I think he wants us to start training one of them. Maybe Sonic or Knuckles?'

'I'll die before I let Faker get in on this, and you and Knuckles will be all over each other before you can even comprehend training.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'You little sh-'

'All I'm saying is we need to come to a mutual decision. Having said that, neither Sonic nor Knuckles are going to be the new agent!'

'Fine then, you suggest someone.' Rouge huffed.

'Manic.' Shadow stated bluntly.

'Love him as I do, that just isn't going to work,' Rouge began, 'He does what he wants when he wants and that is not what we need. There just isn't enough time.'

'Alright then, who do you suggest?'

'You really want to know who I think is right for the job?'

'Yes?' Shadow cocked a brow intriguingly.

'Amy.' Rouge shrugged through a simple smile.

'Amy Rose?!' Shadow spat, 'Are you insane?'

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

With that, it became one of those times when the two went from working like well machined cogs in a clock to fighting like an old married couple. It wouldn't be a surprise if the rest of the gang showed up to break up what they thought was a battle to the death, the hedgehog and bat so loud it was a possibility to the outside world.

Rouge insisted Amy was trained to the point where they could take over and push her to her full potential, readying her to be a part of G.U.N. The ivory seductress reminded her dark counterpart that Amy would still have to say yes, but she still wanted to try it. Shadow would immediately retort that she wasn't ready, but it was easy to see that he merely cared for his friends' well-being.

'Fine then, if not Amy, how about Tikal?' Rouge teased.

'OVER MY DEAD BODY.' Shadow spat, a little too defensively.

'Oh? And why not?' Rouge smirked dramatically.

'Uh… B-Because… Well… FINE, ROSE IS IN.'

* * *

The next day, the sun rose on a beautiful Saturday morning, the morning dew dripping down the leaves on the trees and down each blade of grass into the soil. The sun's rays shone through Amy's window and onto her features as she made herself a morning coffee in a large T-Shirt Sonic once leant her – that she has never returned, not that it seems to bother either of them – and her panties.

She turned up her music and got to humming away as she drank her coffee and slowly got to making herself a quick meal. She danced along as she stirred yoghurt and berries into her oatmeal and poured a glass of orange juice to have after her coffee. She looked outside and smiled as she saw a pair of birds fluttering around the trees, chirping merrily.

She let out a small smile before slowly looking around outside through her window, appreciating Knothole in all its beauty. She was quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard firm knocks on her front door. She took a quick sip of the coffee before walking briskly to her front door, curious to see who was visiting her this early.

'Looking fit, babe.' Rouge giggled as Shadow looked away, embarrassed.

'Wha- Oh!' Amy gasped when she realised she had no pants on, quickly trying to cover herself up with her shirt.

'Go and put some pants on then come back down to the living room. We'll just make ourselves comfortable.' Rouge smirked as she walked through to the kitchen.

'Yeah, like I'm going to be comfortable now.' Shadow mumbled, following the bat with averted eyes.

Amy blushed a little through a strained mouth before dashing upstairs to quickly make herself a little more presentable. Slipped on her hot pink dress, wrapping her purple tape-like sash around her petite waist and tying her now longish quills up in a half up-down ponytail. She made her way back down stairs to find her two friends and allies drinking coffee, Shadow clearly feeling a little awkward.

'C'mon, Shadow, grow up.' Amy smirked at him, causing him to shift and clear his throat uncomfortably.

'Don't worry, Amy. Shadow here just isn't used to seeing girls in that light, or anything even remotely close.'

'Shut. Up. Bat.' Shadow threatened through gritted teeth.

'So, anyway,' Amy giggled as she grabbed her own coffee and took a seat with them, 'what can I do for you two?'

'We were in a meeting with Preston Grey, Chief of G.U.N, yesterday morning.' Shadow began, 'And he has put Rouge and I on a rather unique assignment.'

'I see?' Amy coaxed him to continue.

'He told us that the agency has been receiving anonymous tips about something… coming, as he implied.' Rouge stepped in, 'Something is being concocted outside the city something that poses what they are assuming is a great threat.'

'Anyway, he has decided he wants us to train a new agent. Someone to work alongside Rouge and I should a threat so great present itself.'

'Well, that's huge news for you both! Congratulations!' Amy grinned, still assuming her friends came over to tell them about their business success.

'He also instructed us to choose an agent for ourselves, train them up to their full potential,' Shadow informed, 'and Rouge here has decided-'

'WE have decided,' Rouge cut him off, 'on who is undoubtedly right for the position.'

'That's great! Anyone we know?' Amy asked curiously.

'You, Rose,' Shadow stated bluntly, 'we chose you.'


	2. Tell Me Why

**Hey Hey!**

 **Chapter 2 for Fantasy Amy Rose Co.'s request, 'Because I Care'. I hope you are all enjoying this so far! Be sure to keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Amy stared at them blankly, her face frozen with a small smile, partially because she was genuinely smiling a few seconds before and partly because she thought their joke was funny. She chuckled a little, staring at her lap as she brushed away invisible dirt from her lap. She looked back up at her two friends, now nervous seeing their concerned expressions.

'So, uh… explain this to me again,' Amy began, 'You want me to let you train me over, what, the next year and-'

'Three weeks.' Shadow cut in.

'Right, ok,' Amy answered, deciding to wrap her head around that later, 'and then you want me to join you guys in the agency?'

'Pretty much.' Rouge shrugged.

The fuchsia hedgehog's tiny smile quickly faded from her muzzle, watching the ivory bat suspiciously as she gave a brief glance at her partner. Amy sat back in her seat, slouching as she looked around the floor as if it was going to give her an answer. She shook her head as she got to her feet to begin pacing, running her fingers through her quills, feeling the other two stare into her back.

'Alright, last chance,' Amy turned around to face them, 'is this a joke?'

'You don't have to agree, Rose, it's merely-'

'Don't sway her!' Rouge cut Shadow off, 'Amy, sweetie, we're just giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, here.'

'Take some of your own advice, Rouge.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

Amy shook her head a little, ignoring the two bickering at each other. She tried to process it all fast, knowing her friends wouldn't wait much longer for an answer, particularly Shadow. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and think rationally. At first, she had convinced herself there was no way she could do it, plus that would certainly make Shadow happy.

Then she got to thinking about what could happen if she really did take the chance. Rouge would be ecstatic, and Shadow would get over it. To be able to train up to be as good as she could possibly be within a few weeks was certainly a tempting thought. Not only that, being selected for the agency was an honour. There were so many thoughts racing through her head, all of them leading to the same answer.

'We need to know, hun.' Rouge shrugged.

'But, remember, you don't have to feel obliged to do-'

'I'll do it.' Amy cut Shadow off, 'I want to.'

'Damn it.'

* * *

When night came around, everyone was headed over to Sonia's cottage home for dinner and a movie of some sort. Amy figured everyone would find out about her new upcoming job sooner or later, so it was probably only fair they heard it from her. She was talking to Rouge before she left that morning, questioning whether or not it was a good idea.

The ivory bat insisted that telling the others was fine, in fact, she wanted Amy to tell them herself. What the snowy agent didn't tell her friend, was how she figured the others would react, hence not wanting to be the one to spill the beans. Rouge figured the girls would be reasonably supportive, but the boys would more than likely take a different approach.

'It's open!' Sonia called out when she heard a knock on her front door.

'Hey, girl, need any help with anything?' Amy questioned as she walked through the door to meet the magenta hedgehog.

'I think we've got it covered, the others are already here.' Sonia smiled as she met Amy and looped her arm through hers.

'Everyone? Wow, I'm impressed the boys aren't late.' Amy giggled as the two walked down the hall and into the living room.

'Well-'

'If there's food they don't have to cook involved, they'll be early.' Blaze cut Sonia off as she walked over the greet Amy.

'You make it sound like a bad thing, Blaze?' Knuckles snickered as he placed a card down on the coffee table, waiting for Cream to make her move.

Amy laughed at Knuckles and Cream's intense game of cards, before taking a seat by Rouge, unable to hide her nerves from the ivory bat. Shadow was leaning up against a door frame on the other side of the room, watching the two girls, his own stomach turning in knots with nerves about the entire ordeal. He was still unsure himself if he really wanted her to go through with this.

Sally and Cosmo followed Sonia into the kitchen to help bring out dinner and such, Tikal, Blaze and Silver stood by Sonia's lounge, chatting away about something while Sonic, Tails and Manic watched Knuckles get his butt kicked by Cream in cards, snickering away the more frustrated the fiery echidna got.

'Rouge, I don't know about this.' Amy whispered, her eyes locked on Sonic.

'What are you-' Rouge cut herself off as she followed Amy's gaze. 'Oh, don't worry about Big Blue? Or any of them for that matter! You want to do this, right? I'm confident you can! Even if the others can't admit it, they know you're more than capable.'

'Whatever you say.' Amy shrugged.

After the girls brought everything in from the kitchen, they all gradually ate, talked and laughed together like they normally would, enjoying the time they had together to relax. Normally, Amy would be chatty and all a part of the conversation and laughter, but tonight she could feel her stomach twist and turn more and more severely as the seconds passed. She watched the clock intensely, the hands ticking slowly.

After a certain blue hedgehog had polished off what seemed like the millionth chilli dog, he got up and dashed away, claiming he would be back soon. His two siblings rolled their eyes at their little brother, knowing that if he didn't get up and go for a quick run he would be even more difficult to deal with than normal. Sonic's departure, however, made Amy more nervous than she already was.

'Can you tell them?' Amy whispered to a familiar dark figure.

'Rose, you don't have to do this at all.' Shadow insisted, hoping to sway her.

'It isn't that, Shadow. I want to, but what I don't want to do is tell them!'

'One or the other, Rose.'

Amy sighed, exchanging a glance with Rouge, only to receive a friendly wink in return, one she know all too well. If she didn't tell them right now, she probably never would. Shouldn't she wait for Sonic to get back, though? Oh, he is going to be forever. He probably won't even show up again. Which, in retrospect, probably is for the best. Then, the others can be the ones to tell him!

'Hey, guys?' Amy announced nervously, drawing everyone's attention to her, 'I-uh-I need to tell you all something.'

'Everything alright?' Silver cocked a brow at her.

'You're looking a little pale there, Amy?' Sally added, concerned for the fuchsia hedgehog.

'Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you guys that, well, I got a new job.' Amy shrugged innocently, feeling Rouge and Shadow watch her from the corner of her eye.

'Well, that's great, Amy!' Cream exclaimed with glee.

'What are you doing? Something in the city?' Tikal questioned.

'Well, sort of?'

'How can you sort of be working in the city?' Manic questioned, growing suspicious.

'Come on, Amy, just tell us.' Tails insisted excitedly.

It was now or never, she had to tell them. Rouge and Shadow's gazes were burning deep into the side of her face, her paranoia making their stares feel like they were physically making shivers run up and down her spine. She took in a deep breath before exchanging a glance with the two G.U.N agents, the dark hedgehog and his snowy companion waiting with anticipation.

'Shadow and Rouge have picked me for a position at the agency,' Amy began, determined to get everything she had to say out of her mouth before anyone could cut in, 'and they're going to train me up to their level so I can go out into battle with them.'

'For the record, I'm still against it, but-'

'Shadow, don't back out on me now.' Rouge cut him off through gritted fangs.

'The Chief assigned Rouge and I to find a new agent that has the ability to defeat a potentially dangerous force.' Shadow began, prepared to back himself off, 'He insinuated he wanted someone we knew, and apparently Rose here was the best choice.'

'Don't act as though you didn't eventually agree on that decision!' Rouge snapped.

'I know I should be offended but-'

'Hey, guys! What've I missed?' Sonic cut Amy off as he entered the room again.

The blue blur's regular happy and enthusiastic expression faded away at the sight of so many stunned and frozen faces. He cocked a suspicious brow at them all, glancing back and forth from Amy to Shadow and Rouge to the others. He walked in cautiously and quietly, waiting for someone to say something, give some sort of explanation, but it never came.

'Alright, is someone going to tell me what's going on?' Sonic questioned awkwardly.

'We just learnt of Amy's death wish.' Knuckles snickered sarcastically.

'Knuckles.' Tikal scolded timidly.

'It is not a death wish,' Rouge eyes burned into his, 'She will be a great asset, successful and more than capable.'

'Alright, Rose, one last time,' Shadow stepped in and walked over to the rosy hedgehog, 'You don't have to do this, you can back-'

'No, Shadow!' Amy cut him off.

'We're worried about you, Amy.' Cream admitted.

'We know perfectly well you're a competent fighter and strategist, Amy, we just-'

'Wait, wait, hold on,' Sonic cut Cosmo off, 'why does Amy need to be a good fighter and strategist?!'

'I think you're up, kid.' Silver said as he gave Amy a look.

Amy sighed, feeling a piercing pain shoot through her stomach at Silver's innocent glare. Sonic's eyes locked on hers, a mere look coaxing her to continue. The fuchsia hedgehog's knees began to buckle, her arms trembling, her head suddenly filled with questions and realisations. She knew exactly how Sonic was going to react, so she didn't know why she was so scared. He wouldn't care…

'It's no big deal, Sonic, it's-'

'The truth, Amy.' Sonia and Manic cut her off in sync.

'All that's going on is Rouge and Shadow are offering me a chance at G.U.N. You know, intensive training in physical and skills combat for when future threats attack. The Chief asked them to choose someone to train so they-'

'You two got her into this?' Sonic cut her off with an icy glare directed at the two agents.

'It was her choice, we had nothing to do with her decision.' Rouge told him firmly.

'In our defence, I did try to sway her out of it.' Shadow shrugged, earning a hard glare from the snowy bat.

Sonic's mouth gaped a little, trying to say something more on the situation but he couldn't find the words. He looked back and forth between Amy and everyone else, trying to soak in the new information. He bowed his head, shaking it from side to side as he began to pace. The bubble-gum hedgehog watched him intently and nervously before he finally stopped right in front of her.

'Amy,' Sonic said firmly as he grabbed her shoulders, 'are you out of your damn mind?!'

'There it is.' Blaze mumbled.

'Sonic, just calm down.' Sally said as she tried to walk up to him.

'Calm down?!' Sonic snapped as he whirled around to look at the chipmunk before turning back to Amy, 'Are you trying to get yourself killed, Amy?!'

'Sonic, Rouge and Shadow are professionals.' Tails began, 'If they think she can do it, then I'm sure she can.'

'Amy, you can't do this. Please don't do this.'

'How can you say that?!' Amy snapped and threw his arms off her, 'You don't think I'm good enough to do this?'

'I didn't say that…'

'You implied it! You don't think I'm capable enough to even go into training!' Amy yelled, the others bowed their heads, 'Well, you know what? I don't need your approval!'

'You're not doing this, Amy! You'll get yourself killed!' Sonic said as he shook her shoulders.

'Tell me why! Tell me why you think I'm going to fail so fast.'

'Well, I didn't say you were going to fail fast.' Sonic shrugged.

'I seriously can't believe you.' Amy spat before storming out.

Sonic watched her in shock as she stormed away, still believing he was completely in the right. He finally stopped looking at the closed door before looking around at the others with an amazed expression plastered across his muzzle. The others kept their heads bowed, no one wanting to be the one to tell him he was wrong.

'This is absolutely ridiculous…' Sonic growled before dashing away.


	3. Five

**Hello again!**

 **Here is the next chapter, hope you're all enjoying it so far! Be sure to keep sending through all your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

A few days later, after the night Amy's new job became a well-known fact to the gang and had all settled into the dirt, the gang were at Sonic and Tails' Knothole home. Most were in agreement that they would help Rouge and Shadow in training the fuchsia hedgehog, all except one. After a few nights ago, however, no one was at all surprised that Sonic wouldn't help. Although, they were a little shocked at how insistent he was.

'If I can't stop her from starting the training, I'll make sure she doesn't get accepted.' Sonic huffed earlier that morning.

'Sonic, do you realise how petty you sound?' Manic cocked a brow at his brother as he lounged on the living room couch.

'Petty or not, I refuse to be a part of helping Amy get herself killed.' Sonic stated firmly as he took a seat, faintly hearing Tails tinker away downstairs.

'You know you're going to hear it from Sonia when she gets here.' Manic smirked.

'I can deal with Sonia, and any of the others that try to tell me I should be doing this.'

'I think you need to take a step back and look at the big picture,' Manic began as he got up to retrieve a drink from the kitchen, 'you might not think so, but Amy is actually capable of going through the training. Not only that, she wants to do it.'

'What's your point?'

'If it's anyone's support she wants and needs, it's yours.'

Sonic cocked a brow at his big brother as he shrugged through a gulp of water and left the living room, heading downstairs to wait for everyone else to arrive. The blue speedster watched the sap bundle of quills retreat until they finally disappeared, allowing him to let out a frustrated sigh when he was finally alone. He was confident he was in the right, and that's the way it was going to remain.

The blue blur walked out to the living room balcony, resting his elbows upon the railing as he looked down at the front of Tails' garage to find most of the gang arriving and bidding their good morning's. He turned his head to look over at the dirt path, able to see three familiar figures drawing closer and closer. Rouge and Shadow must have done some briefing with Amy before they arrived, attempting to prepare her for what she was in for.

'Well, just because I'm not going to help, doesn't mean I can't watch.' Sonic snickered to himself.

.

After the gang had all arrived and settled in, Amy was getting more and more keen to get the training underway. Rouge had insisted she not wear her regular button up dress and sports tape, and instead change into high-waisted underwear and a crop top, both matching black and fuchsia, along with matching sneakers.

The bubble-gum tied her mid-length quills up into a pony-tail and splashed some water across her face before walking over to the two G.U.N agents, a little awkwardly. She tried to appear confident, but she wasn't used to being so physically exposed, but she trusted that it was for a reason, especially if Shadow was agreeing on it being a good thing.

'Maybe I could throw on a shirt?' Amy muttered into Rouge's ear.

'You'll end up taking it off again, trust me. This is going to be intense, now put these on and get ready.' Rouge said as she handed Amy pink and black hand guards.

'Alright, so where are we going to start?'

'There are going to be five areas you will be assessed in,' Shadow began, 'you've got: skill, speed, strength, foreign and super.'

'Super?' Blaze cocked a brow.

 _'No. No way.' Sonic thought to himself._

'Yes, which will be myself and you, Blaze, that will test her.' Shadow stated as he looked at the lavender feline.

'Who else is training in what area?' Sonia questioned.

'Sonia, you and Knuckles will be strength.' Rouge answered.

'Oh, this will be sweet.' The fiery echidna grinned as he cracked his namesakes.

'Tails and Sally will be skills, Silver and Rouge will be speed and Cosmo and Tikal will be foreign.'

'Looks like it's all been set out for you, Amy.' Cream smiled up at her.

Amy easily plastered a confident expression across her muzzle for Cream's sake, and maybe even her own, but it was only now that it was really starting to hit her on what was happening. Shadow quickly decided she would start her training in skills, to which Rouge allowed her to cover up with a robe. Amy, Tails and Sally headed inside the garage while the others stayed outside to prepare.

The fuchsia hedgehog looked up as she walked assertively into the garage, only to lock eyes with a certain blue hedgehog who was still looking over them all from the living room balcony. She felt a shooting pain surge through her stomach, one that she just couldn't ignore, one she couldn't push away and one she knew she was going to have to accept and move on from.

'Alright, Amy, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know and Tails is going to test you.' Sally smiled.

'While you're doing that, I'm just going to head upstairs. I'll be back.' Tails smiled before turning towards the stairs.

Amy and Sally smiled through nods before standing over a table, all sorts of papers, tools and devices spread across it. Tails could hear the chipmunk princess begin teaching Amy everything they knew as he walked up the stairs, her voice slowly fading away. He walked into the lounge room and out onto the balcony to find Sonic still resting his elbows on the railing, looking over everyone.

'How much longer are you going to stay here before you come down and help?' Tails questioned as he took a spot next to his brotherly figure.

'I told you, I'm not coming down.' Sonic shrugged, still firm.

'You could at least come down and keep Cream company?'

'There is no way I'm going to be a part of this, Tails,' Sonic began as he turned to face the kitsune, 'especially if you're going to pin Amy against Blaze and Shadow in their super forms. That's murder.'

'Sonic,' Tails began before sighing, 'I don't want Amy to be a part of all this any more than you do, knowing there is such a high risk at how badly she could get hurt. Having said that, I know she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and completing the training.'

'And then what? We let her go out with Rouge and Shadow to get killed?'

'You know as well as I do they won't let that happen.' Tails insisted through a coy smile, 'Amy wants this Sonic, and regardless of whether or not we think it's a good idea, we need to be there for her, especially you.'

'I already got all this from Manic this morning, you know.'

'Well, clearly it hasn't sunk in yet.'

'Well, why especially me?' Sonic huffed.

'You know the answer to that, Sonic.' Tails smiled before making his way back downstairs.

The blue blur watched the young, yet deceivingly mature, kitsune walk back down to the garage before turning back to look down at the others to see Sally teaching Amy about a larger device. He let out a frustrated sigh before realising he had finally lost the battle with himself. If he couldn't persuade her to give this all up, and he couldn't not help her train… then he'd just have to make her want to quit.

.

It was a few hours before Sally had finally gone over everything there was to teach, and it was physically obvious that the fuchsia hedgehog's brain was friend. Tails began to test her on what she had been taught, and even she was surprised at how much she had retained in such a short time frame. There was still a long way to go, but it was time for a new area.

'I'm happy with the skills for today, we'll look at it again tomorrow.' Shadow stated bluntly.

'Now, onto Foreign Attacks.' Rouge began with a smile, 'This is mainly where your defence techniques come into play, considering you don't have a foreign power of your own.'

'Ok, so how does this work?' Amy questioned as she took off her robe and handed it to Cream.

'Most of these powers are only powered by the mind, therefore, you need to break the host's concentration and take them down.' Shadow instructed, 'We aren't asking you to grind Tikal or Cosmo into the dirt, however, we are asking you to do whatever it takes to break their concentration and bring their powers to a halt. Understand, Rose?'

'Got it.' The pink bundle of fur nodded.

'Alright, Cosmo, you're up first.' Rouge announced.

As Amy and Cosmo entered the field, both with friendly smiles on their faces, the rest of the gang gathered around to watch. Most of them were either sitting or standing together, while Sonic kept a little distance, watching Amy intently with his arms folded. Tails was seated not far from him as he went over what more skill work he needed to prepare for Amy.

'You really think she can do it?' Sonic mumbled.

'I do, and I think you do too. You just won't admit it.' Tails smirked, his eyes not leaving the paper for a second.

Sonic huffed under his breath, refusing to let anyone get the best of him, as he turned his attention back to Amy and Cosmo. His first thought was, unintentionally, the attire Rouge had her wearing. It wasn't a surprise the ivory bat would have her change, but at least this time it was plausible. However, she definitely looked… grown up. Yeah, grown up, let's go with that.

'Ready, Amy?' Cosmo asked.

'Let's go!' Amy cheered.

With that, Cosmo balled her hands into fists and pierced Amy with a fierce gaze, sending roots the size of tree trunks up through the ground and headed in the fuchsia hedgehog's direction. Amy ducked and dodged, using her hammer to squish some of the smaller roots as she got increasingly closer to the Seedrian girl.

Cosmo quickly noticed Amy's advance, and began to bring out some more of her advanced powers. She sprouted different kinds of flowers from the ground, mainly roses they tried to entangled Amy in their thorns. In all the heat of the moment, the pressure and everything that made the situation mount, Amy finally broke away from the incoming attack and got in front of her friend before whacking her into a nearby tree with her hammer, effectively breaking off Cosmo's concentration.

'Cosmo!' Amy screeched before rushing to her side.

'Woah, what happened?' Cosmo said drowsily as Amy sat her up.

'I am so sorry! I just got so worked up and when I finally got near I-'

'Amy, it's ok! I was expecting something like that to happen, it was well done.' Cosmo cut her off with a smile.

The fuchsia hedgehog let out an exasperated sigh before helping her opponent over to the others, her entire being washed over with guilt as Sonia began patching her up. Shadow was quick to push Amy back out into the arena, assuring her she couldn't dwell on it and that she had another opponent to get through. The young hedgehog turned her gaze to her front to see Tikal readying her stance.

'Alright, Amy, now ready yourself,' Rouge began, 'Tikal's powers are far more advanced and harder to overpower than Cosmo's. No offence, Cosmo.'

'None taken.' Cosmo smiled as she allowed Sonia to patch her up.

'Ready, Amy?' Tikal arched a cocky brow.

'When you are.' Amy smiled deviously.

Tikal giggled a little before relaxing her entire body, much to everyone's surprise, before closing her eyes. Amy didn't let herself be thrown off guard by Tikal, preparing herself for whatever might come along. However, she was still being thrown off, just not by the peach echidna. She could see an undeniable blur of blue in the corner of her eye.

 _'He came down! He's watching me!' Her mind raced._

She was quickly snapped back to reality as she felt a surge of dizziness wash over her, forcing her to relax her stance. She swayed a little before standing up straight, dropping her hammer firmly and then sitting on the ground. Once she realised what she had done, she looked bewildered and confused before exchanging glances between Tikal and Shadow and Rouge.

'I don't get to exercise my persuasion that often, it feels good.' Tikal smiled.

'This will take time to master, but soon enough you will be able to block out basic persuasion attacks.' Shadow reminded her, 'However, for now, I want you to try and break Tikal's defensive technique.'

'What?' Amy cocked a brow as she awkwardly got back to her feet.

'A telepathic shield is always going to be one of the hardest to break. So, if you can break her concentration, you will be making great progress.' Rouge smiled.

Amy nodded, accepting what she had to do and determined to get it done. She stared down her peach friend, pondering how she was going to pull this off, when the familiar sight of royal blue flashed in her peripheral vision. He was still watching, he was watching her. What if he end up testing her? Did he think she was doing well? Focus!

She shook away these thoughts before forcing herself to charge for Tikal, only to be brutally thrown back onto her backside by an invisible force. Tikal's eyes opened, her shield fading as her concentration did just to see Amy on her bewildered backside. She couldn't help but feel sorry, wanting her friend to do well, but it did feel good to exercise her own powers.

'Come on, Amy!' Silver cheered.

'You can do it!' Cream added.

'Think outside the box,' Shadow began, 'how can you take her down without physically touching her?'

Amy cocked a brow at his words, an idea crossing her mind. She really didn't want to hurt another one of her friends, especially with a clear mind. Although, she might just have to in order to clear this test. She watched Tikal, the peach echidna closing her eyes again briefly to put her shield back up and opening them again to watch what would unfold before her.

She let out a smile, being careful not to let too many thoughts cross her mind in case Tikal was listening in. She rapidly readied her stance, a firm grip on her hammer before tossing it like a boomerang in the echidna's direction, startling her before she barely missed it as she dived to the ground. Amy took the opportunity to run forth and pin her friend to the ground while her shield was down.

'Yes!' Knuckles cheered.

'She did it!' Sonia added with applause.

'That's enough for today.' Shadow stated, a hint of a smile curling at his mouth.


	4. That's What I Thought

**Hey again, everyone!**

 **Here we are for chapter 4! This story is starting to come to an end, so hope you've all enjoyed it so far, especially Fantasy Amy Rose Co., who sent in this awesome request! Be sure to keep reading and sending in all your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

By the time the moon had risen over Knothole, it's beaming light glowing in through the windows and into the living room, everyone was settled in and eating dinner while chatting away about the day's events. The sound of their laughter radiated all the way outside, making Amy smile as she closed her eyes and listened to them.

She let out a blissful sigh as she felt herself sink into the lush, thick green grass, feeling the cool blades sift through her fur, little did she know someone was headed in her direction. Sonic was headed down the garage stairs, merely checking on the Chaos Emeralds when he noticed the fuchsia bundle lying peacefully in the grass.

A smile subconsciously came over his muzzle, watching her soak in the serene environment, before he quickly forced it away. He wandered over to her, accidentally snapping a twig underneath his sneaker as he closed in on her, causing her eyes to snap open and stare up at him with a smile once the initial shock had passed her by.

'What are you doing out here?' Sonic asked bluntly as he looked over her.

'Just soaking up the peace and quiet,' Amy answered, her smile fading noticing his never appeared, 'you?'

'I was just checking on the emeralds.' Sonic admitted as he took a seat next to her.

Amy nodded as if to acknowledge him before letting out another sigh and closing her eyes again, not expecting him to continue any conversation she might try to bring up. She made the effort to clear her mind again, despite her blue hero's presence, and let a relaxed smile make its way back across her face through a sigh.

Sonic turned to look at her suspiciously, cocking a brow as he watched her intently. It suddenly occurred to him that she was still in her training gear, the sliming black and pink crop top and underwear, minus the robe and knuckles guards. He couldn't help trace her body up and down with his eyes, impressed and more than satisfied with what he saw before snapping himself back to reality.

'What are you smiling at?' He questioned, making her flutter her eyes open and look up at him.

'I'm just happy? Feeling very accomplished after today, now it feels good to just relax and take a breath, I guess.' Amy responded before closing her eyes again.

Sonic nodded to himself, thinking about the day's events and how well she had done, despite how much he didn't want to admit it. He still didn't want anything to do with the entire ordeal, still firm on not wanting her to go ahead with becoming an agent, but it was finally dawning on him that there would be no changing her stubborn mind.

'Alright, get up.' He smirked as he got to his feet.

'What?' Amy questioned as she opened her eyes and looked up at him questionably.

'You still have another test for today, now come on.' Sonic smirked, getting into battle stance.

'Are you serious?' Amy asked, wide-eyed with a hint of a smirk.

Sonic cocked his brow at her through an involuntarily smile, causing the fuchsia hedgehog to confidently shrug it off and get to her feet. She prepared herself the same way she had done in every other battle of the day, determined to make herself appear confident, maybe even a little cocky, when really she couldn't make the rush of nerves die down.

With that, Amy leapt forward in an attempt to pin him to the ground, only for him to speed out of the way and behind her to take her to the ground. It took only a split second for the fuchsia hedgehog to react, using all her strength too roll them over so she was on top, just able to flip over and hold him there.

In the heat of the battle, she began swinging punches to which Sonic would avoid and throw a few back as they continued to roll around on the ground. Once the blue blur had finally managed to remain above her for at least a second, he pinned down her hips with one hand while the other took her hands into his and pinned them above her head.

All of the oxygen miraculously left her chest, unable to keep fighting when she had registered where her sapphire hero was touching her. She stared up into his eyes, in a little shock as she panted, undeniably exhausted from their spirited battle. Sonic looked down into her eyes, a cocky smirk plastered across his face until he realised their proximity, now a little more nervous.

'Admitting defeat?' Sonic smirked.

'I think I kind of have to at this point.' Amy giggled nervously, still in his grasp.

Sonic chuckled back, their smiles slowly fading away as they realised neither one of them was moving out of their hold. They stared into each other's eyes, deeply and intently, before Sonic slowly started to lean forward. Closer and closer, ever so slowly as his fingertips gradually traced down her arm, eyes closing and now only a lips distance away, and then-

 _'Oh, come on!' Knuckles screeched from the living room._

 _'Ha ha! Yes! Told you so, Knucklehead!' Manic's voice cheered._

The two hedgehogs in the grass suddenly snapped back to reality at the shock of the loud chatter coming from upstairs, forcing them to smile awkwardly at one another before Sonic quickly got up to his feet and extended an arm out to the rosy teen, offering to help her up to which she gladly accepted by taking his gloved palm gently in hers.

'Ames, you don't have to do this you know?' Sonic whispered, their hands still in each other's hold.

'Sorry?' Amy cocked a brow suspiciously.

'All of this. We all know you're a skilled fighter and strategist, but we need you here with us. Not at G.U.N with all of those agents who don't know when they could be-'

'You still don't really think I can do it, do you?' Amy cut him off sharply as she pulled her hand away.

'Amy, I didn't say that, I just-'

'Then what are you saying, Sonic? Do you think I can do it, or not? Stop screwing around and start telling the truth!'

'I… I just…' Sonic stammered and trailed off after a few seconds, bowing his head.

'That's what I thought.' Amy sighed painfully before she turned on her heel and ran home.

* * *

Everyone rose with the sun the following morning, ready to get a start on the following areas Amy would have to master before she was tested in a few weeks' time. Amy arrived to the garage just after everyone else, dressed the way Rouge had instructed her and looking fit and ready to go, bar the red and puffy eyes which Rouge was quick to notice.

'Amy, I told you that you needed to get a lot of sleep.' Rouge scolded gently as she tried to clean her fuchsia friend up in the bathroom.

'I did get sleep.' Amy stated bluntly.

'If I'm not mistaken, someone cried themselves to sleep at all hours of the morning. Stop me if I'm wrong, but I think you need to start spilling your guts.'

'It's not a big deal, just Sonic being… Sonic.' Amy spat his name, immediately regretting it.

'Amy, what-'

 _'For Chaos' sake, girls, let's go!' Shadow called from the living room, cutting off the ivory bat._

'Come on, let's go.' Amy sighed.

The bubble-gum heroine quickly brushed past her friend and stormed down the hallway, determined to get the day started and everything else off her mind. Rouge let out a frustrated sigh, annoyed that Sonic is clearly still screwing with her and that she didn't know what he had done this time. She followed Amy out of the bathroom and downstairs with everyone else.

'Alright, Amy, time for speed training!' Silver exclaimed excitedly as he directed Amy to the two set up treadmills.

'So, what does she have to do here?' Cream asked with a small smile.

'Silver and Amy will get on these treadmills here and gradually set the speed to as fast as they can. Eventually Amy will need to be as fast as at least Rouge, and getting closer and closer to Silver's speed.' Shadow answered the young rabbit.

'Seems like quite a challenge.' Tails smirked a little.

'Up for it, Amy?' Blaze added.

'Let's just do it.' Amy answered a little too sharply as she stepped onto the treadmill.

As the two hedgehogs slowly got going, Sally and Tikal by Amy's treadmill and Manic and Knuckles by Silver's, the others held back to watch. Sonic stood firm with his arms crossed and eyes fixated on the two pairs of running legs. No one could guess by his firm, blank expression, but he couldn't stop replaying those few seconds of bliss from the previous night in his head.

'So, tell me, what did you do this time?' Sonia questioned as she walked to his side and mirrored his stance.

'What are you talking about?' Sonic cocked a brow, his voice still even.

'I was just chatting with Rouge,' Sonia began, 'She was cleaning Amy up in the bathroom this morning.'

'Why? What's wrong with Amy?'

'You tell me.'

Sonic watched Silver and Amy get off the treadmills so the fuchsia hedgehog could break before going again with the ivory bat before turning to face Sonia curiously. His magenta sister was still watching the tests unfold before her, watching Rouge step onto the treadmill before Amy. The two girls began at a jog and slowly worked their way up before Sonia finally turned to face her brother.

She gave him a knowing look, one he had seen all too many times from her. He was about to protest, insist he hadn't done anything as usual, but he figured he would humour her. Pretending to think, until he genuinely grew curious as to what could have made Amy so upset. He guessed she did leave there last night pretty upset after he- oh.

'Alright, so Amy and I were alone together last night.' Sonic shrugged.

'Uh, what?' Sonia's eyes widened.

'We were just sparring and talking, that's all.' He lied.

'Right, ok.' The magenta hedgehog rolled her eyes before walking off.

Sonic watched her walk off, headed towards Cosmo, before he got to thinking. He still stood by his opinion, of course: Amy shouldn't be doing this. However, he knew Sonia was contemplating some other reasons as to why he thought this, all of which he knew would be wrong. His gaze turned to focus on Rouge and Amy getting off the treadmill, both exhausted. Which got him to formulating a plan…

'Ok, my turn.' Sonic stated firmly has he brushed past Amy and onto the treadmill.

'Oh, boy.' Tikal winced.

'Here we go.' Knuckles and Manic mumbled in sync.

'What do you think's going to happen?' Cosmo questioned.

'So many possible outcomes…' Sally sighed.

For Amy to do what was consider 'well' in this round, she had to at least beat Rouge's speed which was a 23.7. Silver had gotten up to a 45.6 before they stopped him in fear the treadmill would explode, Sonic's score probably ending up somewhere similar. The only difference with this round is, despite Sonic and Amy not knowing or at least admitting it, everyone knew they would be able to rile each other up and push each other to keep going.

And to no surprise, that was exactly how it went…

Regardless of the fact Amy was almost certain either her legs were going to cave beneath her or her lungs were going to collapse, she kept on running and running, refusing to let Sonic prove her wrong. She had made a personal best, getting up to 22.3, and she was determined to beat it even if it was going to kill her.

'Give up yet, Ames?' Sonic said through gritted teeth as he controlled his breathing.

'You wish.' Amy panted, her words setting her lungs ablaze.

This made them both more and more determined by the second, her pace picking up rapidly along with his. Within a minute, she had beat Rouge's speed by getting up to 26.8, much to the ivory bat's both delight and dismay, Shadow's impressed surprise and Sonic's shock. It only took those few seconds of initial shock before the blue blur tripped over his own feet, sending him flying backwards off the treadmill and into a bush.

Everyone gasped, including Amy, who brought her speed down to a jog, a walk and then jumping off. Her first thought was to react and run over to see if her hero was alright, but then she figured he probably deserved it. She walked over to him, a cocky grin hiding a giggle plastered across her face as everyone else stared on in shock, bar Rouge and Sonia who wore the same expression as the fuchsia heroine.

'Still don't think I can do it, Sonic?' Amy smirked over him, causing him to groan in both pain and humiliation.

'Yeah, that's what I thought.'


	5. Making Sense

**Hello again everyone!**

 **Here we are, chapter four! This is the second last chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it so far! Especially to the sender of this request, Fantasy Amy Rose Co.! The song in this chapter was an idea for the request, Confident by Demi Lovato. Be sure to keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Another sun sets, sending the gang their separate ways for a night of well-earned rest. Tails was lounging about in the living room, watching a new sit-com as he sipped on a drink while Sonic was seated on the balcony railing with a bag of ice on his head from the day's injury on the treadmill. The young kitsune glanced over at him every now and then, trying to hold in his laughter.

'Tails, I swear, I'll come over there and knock you on your face.' Sonic grumbled, feeling his brotherly figure looking at him again.

'I'm sorry, Sonic, but you have to admit this is pretty damn funny!' Tails managed to get out before bursting into a fit of laughter.

'It's not funny.'

'Oh, which part? The part where the fastest hedgehog on Mobius tripped over his own feet and went flying off a treadmill? Or the part where the love of his life actually beat him at his own game?'

'None of it is- wait, what?!' Sonic snapped at the sudden realisation.

'I'm going to bed,' Tails brushed him off as he got to his feet and headed to his room, 'night, Sonic!'

Sonic watched the twin-tailed fox walk off proudly, knowing the blue speedster was too tired to continue retaliating. He let out a long, tired sigh as he leaned back and rest his head against the wall, looking up into the sky and watching the stars twinkle in all their glory. He couldn't help his mind wandering, thinking about Amy and her display earlier today.

He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, the fuchsia heroine was doing well. Really well. However, he was still determined to show Amy up and prove to her she shouldn't do this. Although it's just now that he's realising how petty that sounds. He was conflicted for a moment or two, then deciding to stay firm on talking her out of this. He was in the right. He was. He knew it.

* * *

The sun rises. Morning. Amy arrives in another training outfit Rouge has instructed her to wear, something that is agency approved and recommended. Midnight coloured high-waisted underwear that came up to just beneath her ribs, leaving a small gap between that and the small cropped t-shirt of the same colour with light blue patterns through it all.

Her hand guards and knee high boots of the same design, the entire outfit trapping in the heat that kept her muscles flexible and agile. Rouge gave her a nod of approval as she arrived, giving her a smile to which Amy returned confidently. Everyone arrived gradually, the girls complimenting the new attire as the boys barely noticed, all except Sonic.

 _'Woah…' Sonic thought._

'Alright, we're up to strength now, right?' Manic asked excitedly.

'Yes,' Shadow nodded, 'Amy, Knuckles, Sonia and also now Manic will be testing you on that.'

'Cool.' Amy shrugged simply through a smile.

'Why does this area need three people?' Cream questioned innocently.

'Because strength is Amy's area of expertise, so we want to push her even further than she knows she's capable of.' Rouge replied.

'Well, that makes sense.' Sally began, 'I think I know what can make this even more challenging for her though.'

Everyone cocked a curious brow as the brunette chipmunk walked over the stereo and hit play before turning it up loud. Shadow nodded in approval and Rouge got excited at the heightened level of difficulty. Sally, knew that the music would be a form of distraction, heightening the level of absolute concentration needed. The rest of the gang smiled and chuckled as they took their seats, Sonic still remained standing firm to watch.

'Who's up?!' Sonia announced excitedly.

'Me! Let's do this!' Knuckles grinned as he cracked his namesake, the lyrics of the music starting to play.

 _Are you ready?_

The two got into their battle stances, both with confident smirks plastered across their muzzles as they began to circle the designated arena, mirroring each other's movements. Amy retrieved her hammer, the metallic beast of a weapon appearing as if from nowhere in a gentle puff of smoke. She twirled it around in her fingers, her hands, around her arms before bringing it back down, ready to pounce.

 _It's time for me to take it  
_ _I'm the boss right now  
_ _Not gonna fake it  
_ _Not when you go down  
_ _'Cause this is my game  
_ _And you better come to play_

'My money's on Knuckles.' Silver whispered.

'You're on.' Blaze smirked, holding out the prize of twenty Mobiums.

Without another second between, Amy dashed forth, a bright and determined smile on her face as she swung her hammer above her, ready to strike. Knuckles ran forth, the same excited grin on his face as he jumped up in sync with his sisterly figure to begin the battle. The fiery echidna ducked and dodge her hammer before tackling her to the ground, making her goal be able to have the strength to get him off.

 _I used to hold my freak back  
_ _Now I'm letting go  
_ _I make my own choice  
_ _Bitch, I run this show_

It was all too easy though, she pushed him up just enough to use her feet to trip him up at the ankle so he fell back. She was quick to pounce on top of him and push the handle of her hammer against his neck, her strength struggling to push down harder as he pushed up against it. He managed to slip a hand free to reach out and tap Manic's hand, tapping him in for his turn.

 _So leave the lights on  
_ _No, you can't make me behave_

Amy registered the switch a second too late, landing her back on the ground as Manic tackled her off of Knuckles. She pushed him back with the handle of her hammer before lining him up, only to have to duck and dodge his attacks before she could do so. She managed to scrape him up the back, only because he didn't quite move in time, but it did put her at an advantage.

 _So you say I'm complicated  
_ _That I must be outta my mind  
_ _But you've had me underrated  
_ _Rated, rated, rated_

He got back up and managed to get a few attacks in, knocking her to the ground a few times in a row, but she continuously got back to her feet. Rouge and even Shadow were smiling in approval, glancing at each other sporadically with the same smiles of approval. He wouldn't so much as show it, but even Sonic was impressed. The bubble-gum teen managed to fully line up the sap hedgehog and pound him to the ground before he tapped out, bringing Sonia in for some fun.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,  
_ _What's wrong with being confident?  
_ _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,  
_ _What's wrong with being confident?_

'Time to finish this.' Sonia winked.

'Not quite.' Amy smirked before leaping forth.

Sonia, being the flexible and acrobatic hedgehog she is, was able to test Amy not only in strength but in strategy. The magenta hedgehog was able to flip and leap swiftly before coming up behind Amy and taking her down. Once Amy was able to get back up, she would retaliate much the same, teaching herself to handspring over Sonia and take her down. A few repetitions of this later, and Shadow instructed all three to battle her at once.

 _It's time to get the chains out  
_ _Is your tongue tied up?  
_ _'Cause this is my ground  
_ _And I'm dangerous  
_ _And you can get off  
_ _But it's all about me tonight_

Amy got to her feet, hammer firm in her grip as she pushed aside how exhausted she was. She panted heavily, her chest heaving up and down as she looked around to see Sonia and now Manic and Knuckles circling her. They all hid their exhaustion well, but undeniably tired, legs threatening to tremble beneath them, before they all leapt forth in sync.

 _So you say I'm complicated  
_ _That I must be outta my mind  
_ _But you've had me underrated  
_ _Rated, rated, rated_

The fuchsia heroine used her hammer as both an offensive and defensive weapon, the handle forcing Knuckles back to the ground as she swung and missed Manic just behind him. She swiftly ducked and dodged Sonia a few times before Knuckles came back for her, Manic on his tail. She managed to hold them off for a few more minutes, but it soon became too much.

'My turn.' Sonic announced firmly, causing the battle to stop and all eyes to turn to him.

'I'm up to it.' Amy nodded after a minute silence.

 _So you say I'm complicated  
_ _But you've had me underrated_

The two hedgehogs took their battle stance, Amy on the verge of passing out with fatigue, but fixed on taking down her blue hero. She took in a few deep breaths, watching him intently. She had to momentarily push her feelings away, replacing them with anger. With that, she leapt forth and went to tackle him.

Instead of him sprinting out of the way, he charged forth as well, ready to take her on. They grunted and groaned as both of their strength levels were reaching their peak in the intense battle, both grabbing and tackling each other. Sonic tripped her up at the feet, pushing her to the ground as he fell on top of her to hold her down.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
_ _What's wrong with being confident?  
_ _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
_ _What's wrong with being confident?_

Amy reached a shaky arm up, determination still blazing in her eyes, before holding her hand out ready to push him off her. Her hand only made it to his cheeks, resting her palm there and cupping his face, appearing romantic. Both of their heart rates elevated before the combination of fatigue and the heat of her attire got the best of her and everything went black.

.

'She shouldn't keep going today, she needs a break.' Tikal insisted firmly.

'No, I can do this!' Amy snapped as she splashed water over her face, coming to after passing out earlier.

'Amy, please just take a break.' Cosmo coaxed her.

'If she wants to keep going, I want her to.' Shadow began, 'I'm intrigued to see what more she can do just today.'

'Shadow, I don't think-'

'Alright, let's do it.' Amy cut the ivory bat off as she got to her feet and followed Shadow and Blaze to their arena.

Finally, they were up to the last area of training: Super. Sonic refused to step into this one, still protesting to anyone testing Amy with their super powers. The fuchsia hedgehog couldn't turn super, so why should she have to test against them? Shadow insisted she had to in case she ever came up against a super opponent.

First up was Blaze, or in this case, Burning Blaze. Both Rouge and Shadow wouldn't admit it to anyone, but they didn't expect Amy to get far at all between already being so exhausted and not experienced in Super combat. Although, they were quite impressed with her defensive strategies. Even when Burning Blaze was in her full super, Amy was still able to dodge most of her attacks before finally tapping out.

It was much the same with Shadow, although the ebony and crimson hedgehog did go a little harder than probably necessary. When he transformed into his super state, he could continuously zip around Amy with a chuckle in his throat. The fuchsia hedgehog only stopped him once or twice with her hammer before they finally called it quits on that lesson for the day.

'I've got to say Amy, I'm impressed.' Shadow shrugged.

'Really?' Amy questioned in shock.

'You know you must have done well if grumble-bum here can admit it.' Rouge snickered as they followed the gang into the garage.

Night was finally starting to fall over the sky, the gang preparing for dinner, when Amy politely declined, just ready to go home and leap into bed. She was about to start walking home when she felt a shooting pain up her leg, making her fall into the wall. Knuckles caught her just in time, everyone looking over to see if she was ok.

'What's wrong?' Silver questioned as he helped her up.

'I'm fine, really. My leg is just a little battered from something I must have done today.' Amy smiled weakly.

'I'll take you home.' Sonic stated bluntly before scooping her up into his arms.

'Really, Sonic, I-'

'We'll be home in a second.' Sonic cut Amy off by dashing out of the room, leaving the others a little bewildered.

* * *

'Thanks for bringing me home.' Amy smiled gratefully as Sonic set her to her feet.

'It's not a problem, didn't want you to be in pain trying to walk home.' Sonic shrugged as he looked back and forth between his feet and her.

The two stood in silence for an awkward minute, realising this was the first time they had been alone since they got into that fight a couple of days ago. Amy stared at her shoes, rubbing her arm uncomfortably while he continued to do much the same, the blue blur scratching his quills. Both of them hoped the other would start the conversation first, but it was a weird struggle.

'Do you want to come in for a tea or something?' Amy shrugged, a hint of a smile on her face.

'Uh, yeah, sure.' Sonic nodded as he followed her inside.

They walked inside together, Sonic taking a seat on her couch while she prepared and brought out tea for both of them, the awkward silence still wafting through the air. They sat together and drank their tea, making polite small talk, both wondering who would be the first to point out the elephant in the room.

'Look, Ames…' Sonic trailed off.

'I don't want to hear this again, Sonic. You can think what you want but I'm-'

'That's not what I was going to say.' The sapphire hero cut her off, causing her to sit back and listen, 'I was just going to say that I support you, but not this. I stand by the fact that I don't want you to do this.'

'But why, Sonic?' Amy said firmly as she got to her feet and began pacing.

'Because-'

'You say you think I'm good enough but if you really meant it you would want me to do this!' Amy continued, cutting him off.

'Amy, let-'

'Why can't you just give me a straight answer?' She continued again, 'I mean, seriously, what good does it do you to screw me around?'

'Amy…' Sonic sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get to continue.

'You stand back with a serious and judgemental demeanour while you watch the others train me and then you jump in like you actual want something to do with it all! Make up your mind, Sonic! You either want me to and you trust me to do this or you want me to stay little defenceless Amy Rose! You need to start making sense! Why, Sonic? Why don't you-'

'Because I care about you, Amy!' Sonic screamed over her as he got to his feet, making her fall silent.

'To me, it was so obvious! What if I ever lost you?' Sonic's voice softened as he walked towards her to grab her arms, 'What if Shadow and Rouge couldn't protect you and something happened and…'

He trailed off, the thought taking over him as he stared at the ground, his grip still firm on her arms. The bubble-gum teen felt tears sting her eyes as she finally connected the dots, shock washing over her that Sonic was saying any of this. She brought her hands up to cup his face, forcing him to look up at her, his eyes plagued with worry and concern.

His hands slid down to her hips, gripping them tightly in case she was going to let go of him. She smiled up at him a little, coaxing him to smile back at her, even if it was only in the slightest. She caressed his cheek with her thumb, trying to sooth his nerves. The silence was no longer awkward, their smiles somehow filling it in, along with the gentle sound of the wind coming in through the window.

'Now, tell me what you're really thinking.' Amy whispered through a smile.

'I know you're more than capable of this, but I'm so scared I'm going to lose you.' Sonic whispered back, 'I… I…'

'I know.' Amy smiled before pecking his cheek.

He looked at her in a nervous shock before leaning into her lips, slowly and cautiously beginning to deepen the kiss. His arms snaked around her lower back before pushing her against the wall that was only a step away. She pulled him towards her with her hands through his quills, his kisses starting to trail down her neck and back up to her cheeks before staring into her eyes with a genuine smile.

'You should get some sleep.' Sonic smiled.


	6. Test

**Hey all!**

 **OOPS! Crazy time of year means delayed updates! Here we arethough, the final chapter! A huge thank you to Fantasy Amy Rose Co. for this fabulous request! The lyrics in this chapter are 'Poison' by Rita Ora! Keep your eyes peeled for my FINAL story and request for some time: Taking a Turn. This was sent in by SoraRose7. I hopeyou all enjoy this final chapter, be sure to read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Day after day, night after night, whether it be the sun's rays beaming down on their backs in a burning heat or a blistering cold wind running through their fur, they trained Amy until she could almost out run the hedgehog trio, pin down Knuckles or Manic and even hold her own against super forms. It was easily the most intense few weeks of her life, and probably for the others as well.

Having said that, it was probably the best few as well. Instead of Sonic standing back and watching with a judgemental feel, he would step in and help when he could, lifting her spirits and happily spending as much of their down time together as they could. To begin with, Shadow insisted the fuchsia hedgehog should be focusing less on his cobalt counterpart and more on her training, but eventually he accepted he couldn't win.

'Are you nervous about tomorrow?' Sonic asked as he switched on the TV and collapsed on the living room lounge.

'Don't start making me nervous, Sonic.' Amy warned from the kitchen, a smile still on her face.

'Oh, come on, Ames. You'll be fine!' The sapphire speedster called out as he got up again headed for the kitchen, walking up to her to lace his arms around her waist from behind.

'I hope so, because I'll be hearing it from Shadow and Rouge if the chief isn't happy.' Amy sighed as she began stirring ingredients for the chilli.

'Stop stressing, I was only playing with you.'

'I know, but what if I really do fail the tests tomorrow? Shadow in particular is going to be so pi-'

'Hey,' Sonic cut her off as he turned her around to face him, forcing her to look up at him, 'you're going to kill it, and I'm not just saying that. Even Shadow admitted he's confident you'll make him look good for his boss.'

'He did?' Amy asked in shock.

'Hand to Chaos!' Sonic gestured, 'Now, stop stressing and kiss me.'

Amy giggled as he winked at her and began kissing her cheek playfully before making his way to her lips, fastening his arms around her waist as he lift her feet of the ground, making her giggle into his mouth. He whirled her around a few times before setting her back to her feet, dipping her back enough for him to stick his finger in the pot of chilli and pull back to taste test, Amy faking shock.

'Not bad, Ames.' Sonic chuckled.

'Not bad? I'm insulted!' Amy exclaimed.

Sonic laughed at her false and over dramatic insult before pulling her back into his strong, masculine arms. He reached behind her and switched on her stereo, turning it up so it began blaring through the house. He lift her up onto his toes before he began twirling her around the kitchen floor, both of them laughing as they danced.

 _I could have beer for breakfast  
My sanity for lunch  
Trying to get over how bad I want you so much  
Innocence for dinner  
Pour something in my cup  
Anything and everything just to fill me up_

'I love you.' Sonic whispered in Amy's ear, her eyes widening in shock.

'I love you, too.' She whispered back, heat radiating off her cheeks.

 _But nothing ever gets me high like this  
I pick my poison and it's you  
Nothing could kill me like you do  
You're going straight to my head  
And I'm heading straight for the edge  
I pick my poison and it's you  
I pick my poison and it's you_

.

The bubble-gum heroine rose with the sun, her nerves acting as a masculine force towering over her that was shaking her awake. She fluttered her eyes open, the blankets draped loosely over both her and Sonic who was still sleeping face down, snoring gently. She watched him intently for a few seconds, a dreamy smile drifting across her face as she wrapped a blanket around her body, headed for her ensuite.

As she stood up, her movement jolted the blue hedgehog awake, his eyes slowly opening to a slender, female hedgehog's body walking away into the bathroom. He let a sleepy smile drift across his face as he watched her walk away, listened to the faucet run as she splashed cold water on her face before walking out to find him awake, looking up at her with the same sleepy, dreamy smile.

'I'm sorry, I woke you.' Amy whispered as she sat down on the bed.

'Don't be, I wanted to be up with you this morning anyway.' Sonic smiled in return as he sat up.

'How did you sleep? She asked, stroking his quills tenderly.

'Great, how about you?'

'Well, could have been better, it was a little on and off.'

'You're just nervous,' Sonic smiled as he held her hand, 'but I promise you there's no need to be. You'll kill it today.'

'I sure hope so.'

Sonic gave her a confident and flirtatious wink before pulling her in playfully and beginning to tickle her sides, her giggles and begs for mercy filling her entire house. Even if she was mind-numbingly nervous, she was able to forget about it for even a few minutes. One of the many, many things she loved about her hero hedgehog.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire gang were in the city at the G.U.N agency, awaiting Amy to take her final series of tests for Chief Grey. It was somewhere around 10ish, but Amy felt like she was about to collapse from sleep deprivation, suddenly realising how little she had slept the night before. However her stomach wrenching nerves were snapping her eyes open, her legs and arms twitching and shaking as she tried to take deep breaths.

Chief Preston Grey was waiting in the huge battle training room, along with two other adjudicators while Amy waited outside with Rouge, Shadow and Sonic to be called on. She was wearing an outfit much like what Rouge had forced her into wearing for training, and now she realised why. Her high waisted black underwear with white lines sporadic and randomly sewn onto them matched the bra like top she was to wear.

A plain black scarf was tied around her neck and her plain black training boots came not quite up to her knees. 'Rose' was written on the back of her top, the staff of the agency referring to most people by their last name, bar people such as Shadow and Rouge. She was quick to question her head trainers on why she had to wear this, and even Shadow agreed that it made it easier for the Chief and other two judges to watch how her body moved in everything she did.

'How are you feeling, Rose?' Shadow asked, her last name being a nickname to him.

'Just fine.' Amy said trying to sound tough, her violently shaking hands depicting otherwise.

'We have faith you're going to kill it, babe. Just get in and do what you've got to do.' Rouge smiled genuinely.

'No problem.'

'Blow them out of the water, Ames.' Sonic whispered in her ear before pecking her cheek.

She smiled nervously at him before hearing her name be called, her stomach twisting and turning at the realisation it was time to go in and do everything she had been training for the past few weeks. She took in a breath and put on a brave face, walking in confidently and greeting them the way she was told, introducing herself the way she had to before beginning her test.

The test itself was only due to go for no more than five to ten minutes, but an intense matter of minutes it was. Simulations of every test, bar everything Sally and Tails had taught her, that the gang had put her through over the past few weeks was all tied into that set of few minutes. Amy was determined to impress them, not stopping to catch a breath even once, despite the fact her legs were about to cave and her lungs were on fire.

One minute it was as though Knuckles and Manic were taking her on simultaneously, the next it was as though Silver, Sonic and Rouge were racing circles around her. The rest of the gang were watching from the viewing room, smiling with excitement and pride. Much to her own surprise though, she really kept up with it all, even catching a glimpse of her assessors every now and then to see impressed expressions plastered across their muzzles.

By the time she had finished, she was exhausted, so physically drained she thought she might pass out. She chose not to go out and see the others until she had finished her theory test, though. It wasn't supposed to go for long either, and she was more confident about the theory than the practical. She opted to go straight in, sitting down and flying through it at an impressive rate, Sally and Tails watching from the viewing room with pride.

When she finally let out, she collapsed on a seat outside the testing room, Shadow, Rouge and Sonic waiting for her with water and proud smiles. Even Shadow was thoroughly impressed, knowing Amy had just made both him and Rouge look good in front of their boss. Rouge took her to a change room to freshen up and get changed into her next outfit for her results.

'So, how did I go?' Amy asked as her and Rouge headed back towards the rest of the gang.

'I think you're about to find out.' Rouge smiled as she gestured towards them, the Chief walking past the gang and headed her way.

'You know, Miss Rose, normally I would sit down and asses the entire test with the candidate,' Preston smiled as Shadow walked up to Rouge's side, 'but to be honest I really don't think there is any need.'

'Oh?' Amy tilted her head a little nervously.

'I want to offer you a place here immediately.' Preston smiled, quickly glancing at Rouge and Shadow before turning back to Amy, 'You've got what it takes, and with a little more training from the two by your side, you can be the best.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Amy smiled, biting back her excited scream.

'As for you two,' Preston announced firmly in Shadow and Rouge's direction, causing them to stand to attention, 'promotion.'

'Sir?' Rouge and Shadow stammered with wide eyes.

'Think you two can work together as Deputy Chiefs without killing each other?' Preston smirked a little before walking away.

'Holy shit.' Shadow whispered as the gang rushed over to congratulate the three.

'Yeah, if I'd known that was what would come from all this I would've put my hand up a lot sooner.' Rouge smiled, causing everyone to laugh.

It was sunset before the gang finally made it out of the city and back to Knothole, gathering at Sonic and Tails' home. The whole gang gathered around for good food and good company, all celebrating Shadow and Rouge's promotion along with Amy's acceptance into the agency. Despite how tired the three were, they were all happy to spend the night with everyone, even Shadow.

'So, how are you feeling?' Sonic asked as he and the fuchsia hedgehog made their way out to the living room balcony.

'If I fall asleep half way through a sentence, you'll know why.' Amy giggled as she rest her head on his shoulder, the two standing at the railing.

'Worth it though, right?' Sonic cocked a brow as he looked down at her.

'Unquestionably.' Amy smiled up at him.

'I'm so proud of you.' Sonic admitted timidly.

She tried to hide it, but her blatantly shocked expression came over her before she could stop it. After everything he tried to talk her out of it, he could now admit he was proud of her. Judging from the sapphire hero's unfaltering smile, he understood why she was shocked, and was clearly willing to accept it.

'Really?' Amy questioned to be sure.

'Really. I'll be there for you, just try not to get yourself killed.' He winked.

'Got it.' She giggled in return.

They started to laugh, finally able to joke about everything that had happened and fully accept what the future could hold for them. The cobalt ball of quills pulled his fuchsia heroine into his arms and kissed her tenderly, easing the both of them in before deepening the kiss, lacing their arms all around each other.

As they broke away staring into each other's eyes, it was hard for either of them to stop smiling. Having each other there in the moment, success thanks to the collective work of their friends, the talking and laughter of them radiating out onto the balcony. They really did have the best of the best. Did it get any better than this?


	7. THANK YOU!

HI EVERYONE!

Thank you for reading my edited version of this story!

Be sure to jump on over to my page to check out more of my stories, many under going editing!

Don't forget to leave a review and let me in on your thoughts!

Ciao! xx

\- sonamyfanfiction


End file.
